


“In order to rise from its own ashes, a Phoenix first must burn.”

by Spout_Ink



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spout_Ink/pseuds/Spout_Ink
Summary: My headcanons for Tommy from dnd au. :)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you never tell anyone the truth about yourself, eventually you start to forget. But how can he forget if the scars are so visible?

**Selling your soul means selling a part of you. But you can never rip off a part of you without scars, can you?**

Usually making a pact with a fiend is pretty easy because everything they want is your soul. More souls more power, right? But this one's... Different. He doesn't want just someone's soul. He wants more... Entertainment? Tommy doesn't know why, but he managed to haggle with him for a deal... He didn't know how much the power would really cost. Just shaking his hand at the end of a deal wasn't the end. The horns grew really fast, the beginning of them at least, but then came the worst.

Selling your soul is selling a part of yourself. And Tommy's eyes were his soul... But thankfully, Schlatt didn't take away his eyes. But through much pain that felt like an invisible fire, that was burning your skin. He knew he can't revert the effect, but now he has black marks across his face. Near his eyes and the ears, that strangely... Became a little bit longer. Just a little.


	2. "Whether we remain the ash or become the phoenix is up to us."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing my hc for Tommy from the dnd au. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «The Phoenix burns and rebirths from the ashes in the absence of need for witness, acceptance, understanding or belief.»

His arms are covered in black ashy color. When did he get it... Only he knows. Not even Tubbo... Poor boy only got a note and his burned creation after Tommy left. Not even a face to face goodbye... Will Tommy ever talk about this to someone? Will he ever open up?

* * *

↣☼↢

**«From the ashes a fire shall be woken,**

**A light from the shadows shall spring.»**

↣☼↢

* * *

Being a very easily excited child getting the taste of the power did something to him. Children have no boundaries. No morals. No limits. Until they break them. And «break» is the most fitting word for Tommy.

He never actually used his powers a lot... Not in the eyes of his parents. He doesn't know why? Maybe not to worry them. But he sure did with his friends. Most kids distant themselves from him, but not Tubbo. A kid filled with endless creativity and a wish to overcome and create something better. In child years he just fiddled with wood. But wood burns easily. Too easily.

Tommy snuck into Tubbo's "workshop" at night. No one knew that he went to their tree house where kids played a lot. But there on the table was Tubbo's first successful creation with wood. And Tommy never burned wood by himself. He burned it the natural way. He knew he couldn't just burn the grass around the forest. Tommy wasn't dumb. He knew he couldn't do that bc it would set a forest fire. And he didn't want for people to find out what he... Is. Fear of not being accepted? In the end of the story it didn't matter. 

He took his friend's creation and went to the river. To just. "Practice". It turned worse. He couldn't save Tubbo's creation. He was too caught up playing with his new "toy" - a flaming ball - that he juggled in his hands, that he didn't even notice how his hands were burning, slowly turning black... But when he did. It was too late. Now he had his hands charred, almost black, that were hurting him with every move... Hi sneaked back home. He took bandages, he knew where they are bc he was an energetic kid, who always got himself in trouble, from his parents, written them a letter and written a letter to Tubbo, saying his apologies and goodbyes, leaving the charred last pieces of his creation on the letter in their tree house…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading. :)  
> Check out TibiDecet on ao3 and/or @/TibiDecet on tumblr and/or @/DecetTibi on twt for amazing stories, character analysis for this au. Amd for the mcc plot that started sometime ago. ;)  
> Also check out @/artlandom on twt for amazing art for this au.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this hc! I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
